Conventional handheld electronic devices contain a mobile phone, PDA, handheld game consoles and tablet PCs, etc.
To protect the handheld electronic devices, a protective shell for electronic equipment has been developed. However, such a protective shell cannot dissipate heat and position the electronic equipment effectively.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.